


Trapped in the Closet

by KtheKid



Series: NSFW [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Trapped In A Closet, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtheKid/pseuds/KtheKid
Summary: Baby blue eyes bore into green emeralds, both sharing this intense moment of unspoken words, both taking in the information of how the other can be so wanting, so turned on with only simple touches.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928527
Kudos: 104





	Trapped in the Closet

Lips steadily moved in fluent motions, both women enjoyed the natural taste of each other, enjoyed how tentative the other is in this fierce battle not of dominance but of quick greedy lust. The older of the pair excelled in swallowing down light moans that tried to pass her now occupied lips.

Teeth captured her bottom lip, going from gently nibbling transitioning to sucking. A low gasp left the raven haired woman's mouth at this new action and in her surprised state a tongue snaked its way inside her awaiting mouth. Now they are trapped in a longing kiss stuck between a wall and a hand that is gripping the brunette's hair for dear life. Both refused to part from each other but knowing that oxygen is a precious commodity they separated long enough for their lungs to collect air and came back together.

Bodies tried as they might pressed together in hopes to fuse into one entity. The small closet they stood in isn't compacted enough to make that happen nor did the clothing they wore helped to ease the build-up of their tension. Their bodies burned with want, with longing for the other, with the need to feel smooth heated skin.

Hips grinding against each other setting their own rhythm in hopes to find their own satisfaction. The shorter of the pair won this battle every time, once she made contact with the clothed thigh, her body raised goosebumps, made her shiver like she was out in the cold without a jacket, it made her rut with reckless abandon. It made Korra want more than she was given.

Hands fumbling with those damned buttons that became hard to seperate in their tryst. All she has to do is slide them through the opening but due to the lack of oxygen and the rush of endorphins it became a difficult inconsequential task. The raven haired woman had it easy, just a slip of her lover's blue shirt and Asami's task was done.

Shaky hands searched the black coat even resulted in pulling at random sections of her clothes in frustration and each time the CEO had to stop the hyperactive woman from completely destroying her expensive outfit.

Grabbing ahold of her wrists Asami guided chestnut hands to the sought after buttons, together they slowly undid each one, seconds felt like hours, each movement felt like the buttons will go on forever, though she knows her hard work never went in vain as she relieved her body of the burgundy blouse and bra, freeing C cup breasts.

The black skin tight skirt followed suit as it slipped down her toned thighs pooling around her feet leaving her clad in black silk panties. Once their bodies were freed from restraining fabrics they embraced each other with the heightened sensation of skin on skin contact. Neither one knew how much, how long they yearned for their bodies to finally touch to be pressed closely into the other.

Effortlessly the shorter woman picked up the CEO as if she weighed nothing, besides the fact that she trained her mind and body to push beyond its mortal bounds, it is without question that Asami is equivalent to the weight of a piece of paper. A tall, sexy, and a very horny piece of paper.

Korra gave Asami several small kisses to her lips, to her cheeks and jawline. Inching towards her neck she planted hot open mouth kisses on every reachable part of her skin. Switching between light bites to full on sucking, this careful attention made her heart flutter, never has she been treated as so fragile, as if she's something precious.

The brunette left red love bites in her wake, trailing the same bites on her collarbone and her upper chest. She fondled her newly exposed breasts, a hand caressed the soft mound of flesh while her mouth gave special to the other.

Carefully kissing smooth skin until she reached a dusky hardened nipple, her tongue circled around the areola, inching closer until she felt the need to take the erect bud fully into her mouth to lightly suck, this earning her a quick buck of the older hips. 

Once she felt that she gave enough attention to her left breast she moved over to her right, teasing the same way she did a few minutes prior. Asami hips rolled in rapid succession her moans became hard to keep down soon they turned into out cries of pleas.

“Hehe. Sami you have to be quiet.”

“Then ssss-stop teasing you you, you. Dammit!” Needy lust is what was left of her. Korra leaned back to look over the mess she made of Asami, from her face to her upper chest is flushed pink almost red if in the proper lighting. Several bite marks donned the flawless skin, her chest heaving up and down, body shaking with excitement.

Baby blue eyes bore into green emeralds, both sharing this intense moment of unspoken words, both taking in the information of how the other can be so wanting, so turned on with only simple touches.

A chestnut hand slowly trailed down the toned stomach of Asami to her thighs, tentatively making her way back up to her satin black underwear.

Peeling away the fabric dangerously slow in hopes to keep both their excitement in check not wanting to rush through this activity as they have done several times before, this time she wants to savor it and make her partner blush every time she thinks about opening a closet.

The intense gaze is broken when Asami felt a sudden draft of wind against her core that made her shake, raising a new set of goosebumps on her body. She blushed furiously as Korra stared at her sex in awe, the raven haired woman felt exposed she felt vulnerable. Countless times where they both showed, touched, played with the other body to see what makes them tick and each time Korra made the older woman feel as if this was her first time, with each soft touch to how she would ogle and adore not just for her body, her reactions too.

The knowledge Korra learned about Asami is dangerous, but it is undoubtedly true that she loves when the northerner uses that against her, but now, of all times. Asami is prepared to sell state secrets to get this orgasm.

Korra traced imaginary figures on Asami thigh, taking her time to inch closer to her center. The older woman shivered at first contact, sighing as she felt that one finger explore pass her folds taking a quick dip into her opening.

“Get on with it.” This time her words held a little harshness, she was in no mood to be teased any second longer but Korra excelled in not doing as she's told. She removed her finger from Asami center to circle around her sensitive bundle of nerves, “I will bite you!” A light giggle was her response to this empty threat “I wouldn't mind if you do.”

This pissed the CEO off with her cockiness, knowing she wouldn't turn down a challenge, slowly trailing her tongue up the brunette's neck, Asami's name left her mouth with a soft sigh.

Assaulting her pulse points, switching between sucks and bites, the younger returned the favor by plunging one finger inside of her that is welcomed with open legs.

Wetness dripped from her center like a leaky faucet, the brunette finger moved with no rhythm, no particular pattern that would offer release, yet the emerald eyed woman continued to grind into her movements in hopes to correct them.

Slowly another finger is added to her nonchalant movements. Lazily prodding about inside her, half made attempts to rub against her g-spot, every single movement made by her drove the older woman crazy. Nearly psychotic.

“Fuck me.”

“I know you can ask nicer than that.”

Asami fought within herself to give up this fruitless fight, Korra will continue this fake facade of control until the end of time, plenty of times Asami has been assaulted by her tongue giving her the greatest of pleasure only to lose that rhythm and find something else to occupy her mind. The numerous times her fingers played her like a well tuned guitar and every time she would place her heavenly fingers somewhere else.

Asami never saw release until she asked, down right pleading begging her to be fucked. “Korra just, just please. Please.” As much as she hated to ask, something deep in her relished how her lover can keep her on the brink of insanity.

Asami's pride will one day be her downfall.

Another longing kiss then down the brunette went. Wrapping strong arms around long legs, she lapped at her clit making Asami's body jolt.

Slender hands clutched onto dark brown hair, she wanna scream her pleasure, wanting to encore the wet appendage the prodded at her entrance.

"Please!"

"Quiet." There is mirth behind that one word. Another strong lick made her jump. Asami hips bucked wildly during the second onslaught of licks, fighting with strong arms to keep open her legs.

Slim fingers replaced that forsaken tongue. Two slowly slid in slow, taking extra care to linger at her g-spot with each trust in.

Asami is so close.

In.

Out.

Moving into her tightness with ease. Korra relished, loved the emotions her core expresses when her fingers are inside Asami.

Darkness bit at the edge of her vision, her body convulsed and toes curling in sweet bliss as she came. The final suck to her clit is what pushed Asami to her climax, but the sound of nails scratching against wood abruptly snatched her mind from the abyss.

The telltale signs of her office door being open is from the long creak that followed by male voices.

_ "Pabu you know we can't be in here." _

_ "Bolin I'm ready to go home. They'll show up sooner or later." _

Team Avatar scheduled the day for a formal lunch among the four of them, at first it was the mundane tasks of being business as usual but the frustration of work soon stacked uncomfortably upon tense shoulders.

Meeting after meeting, back and forth many people passed the threshold of her office, the constant ringing from the phone of her desk brought on a hellish migraine.

Counting down the hours of when she'll be free from this nightmare, another ring ached her ears but the words her receptionist spoke sooth them.

The unsuspected visit was her gateway to freedom, and Asami thanked Korra for being her salvation. Their conversation is light with longing glances, both sharing provocative remarks. Acknowledging that they both have time to waste is what brought them to this situation.

Neither one dared to move as the brothers entered further into Asami's office.

_ "Can we at least stop to get some food?" _

The sound of Bolin's footsteps approaching the door stopped being replaced by a chirp from Pabu.

_ "No we have food at home. Now come on." _

The mumbled reply of Bolin is lost on deaf ears as the door closed shut, signaling that it is safe to speak freely.

As they stare at each other, a smile inched its way onto Korra's face following a warm giggle. "I think we should leave before someone else comes."

Asami shares her smile, the aftermath of their previous scare came with humor. Both women lost the track of time during their intimacy, so lost in the love of the other.

Slowly removing her fingers from her center, they began to redress but even then the sly touches between them never stopped.

Before leaving the closet to head their separate ways they shared one lasting kiss as a promise to rekindle the fiery passion that lingered within them.


End file.
